1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DEVELOPING APPARATUS and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a so-called trickle type image forming apparatus structured such as to discharge a developer including a deteriorated carrier, and replenish a new developer, for example, the following structure is known.
In other words, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-250290, there is disclosed a structure which is provided with an inflow portion making a developer flow from a first accommodating chamber to a second accommodating chamber. The inflow portion is constructed by opening portions (a first opening portion and a second opening portion) at two positions. The first opening portion is arranged in the vicinity of an upstream side of an inverse winding blade of a first feeding member provided in the first accommodating chamber, and the second opening portion is formed in a downstream side thereof. Further, a discharge portion for discharging the developer is formed in the middle of the inverse winding blade, and a replenishing portion for replenishing the developer is formed within the first accommodating chamber in the vicinity of the downstream side thereof.